Alzheimer's Disease (“AD”) is a neurodegenerative illness characterized by memory loss and other cognitive deficits. McKhann et al., Neurology 34: 939 (1984). It is the most common cause of dementia in the United States. AD can strike persons as young as 40-50 years of age, yet, because the presence of the disease is difficult to determine without dangerous brain biopsy, the time of onset is unknown. The prevalence of AD increases with age, with estimates of the affected population reaching as high as 40-50% by ages 85-90. Evans et al., JAMA 262: 2551 (1989); Katzman, Neurology 43: 13 (1993).
In practice, AD is definitively diagnosed through examination of brain tissue, usually at autopsy. Khachaturian, Arch. Neurol. 42: 1097 (1985); McKhann et al., Neurology 34: 939 (1984). Neuropathologically, this disease is characterized by the presence of neuritic plaques (NP), neurofibrillary tangles (NFT), and neuronal loss, along with a variety of other findings. Mann, Mech. Ageing Dev. 31: 213 (1985). Post-mortem slices of brain tissue of victims of Alzheimer's disease exhibit the presence of amyloid in the form of proteinaceous extracellular cores of the neuritic plaques that are characteristic of AD.
The amyloid cores of these neuritic plaques are composed of a protein called the β-amyloid (Aβ) that is arranged in a predominately beta-pleated sheet configuration. Mori et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 267: 17082 (1992); Kirschner et al., PNAS 83: 503 (1986). Neuritic plaques are an early and invariant aspect of the disease. Mann et al., J. Neurol. Sci. 89: 169; Mann, Mech. Ageing Dev. 31: 213 (1985); Terry et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp. Neurol 46: 262 (1987).
The initial deposition of Aβ probably occurs long before clinical symptoms are noticeable. The currently recommended “minimum microscopic criteria” for the diagnosis of AD is based on the number of neuritic plaques found in brain. Khachaturian, Arch. Neurol., supra (1985). Unfortunately, assessment of neuritic plaque counts must be delayed until after death.
Amyloid-containing neuritic plaques are a prominent feature of selective areas of the brain in AD as well as Down's Syndrome and in persons homozygous for the apolipoprotein E4 allele who are very likely to develop AD. Corder et al., Science 261: 921 (1993); Divry, P., J. Neurol. Psych. 27: 643-657 (1927); Wisniewski et al., in Zimmerman, H. M. (ed.): PROGRESS IN NEUROPATHOLOGY (Grune and Stratton, N.Y. 1973) pp. 1-26.
Brain amyloid is readily demonstrated by staining brain sections with thioflavin S or Congo red. Puchtler et al., J. Histochem. Cytochem. 10: 35 (1962). Congo red stained amyloid is characterized by a dichroic appearance, exhibiting a yellow-green polarization color. The dichroic binding is the result of the beta-pleated sheet structure of the amyloid proteins. Glenner, G. N. Eng. J. Med. 302: 1283 (1980). A detailed discussion of the biochemistry and histochemistry of amyloid can be found in Glenner, N. Eng. J. Med., 302: 1333 (1980).
Thus far, diagnosis of AD has been achieved mostly through clinical criteria evaluation, brain biopsies and post-mortem tissue studies. Research efforts to develop methods for diagnosing Alzheimer's disease in vivo include (1) genetic testing, (2) immunoassay methods and (3) imaging techniques.
Evidence that abnormalities in Aβ metabolism are necessary and sufficient for the development of AD is based on the discovery of point mutations in the Aβ precursor protein in several rare families with an autosomal dominant form of AD. Hardy, Nature Genetics 1: 233 (1992); Hardy et al., Science 256: 184 (1992). These mutations occur near the N- and C-terminal cleavage points necessary for the generation of Aβ from its precursor protein. St. George-Hyslop et al., Science 235: 885 (1987); Kang et al., Nature 325: 733 (1987); Potter WO 92/17152. Genetic analysis of a large number of AD families has demonstrated, however, that AD is genetically heterogeneous. St. George-Hyslop et al., Nature 347: 194 (1990). Linkage to chromosome 21 markers is shown in only some families with early-onset AD and in no families with late-onset AD. More recently a gene on chromosome 14 whose product is predicted to contain multiple transmembrane domains and resembles an integral membrane protein has been identified by Sherrington et al., Nature 375: 754-760 (1995). This gene may account for up to 70% of early-onset autosomal dominant AD. Preliminary data suggests that this chromosome 14 mutation causes an increase in the production of Aβ. Scheuner et al., Soc. Neurosci. Abstr. 21: 1500 (1995). A mutation on a very similar gene has been identified on chromosome 1 in Volga German kindreds with early-onset AD. Levy-Lahad et al., Science 269: 973-977 (1995).
Screening for apolipoprotein E genotype has been suggested as an aid in the diagnosis of AD. Scott, Nature 366: 502 (1993); Roses, Ann. Neurol. 38: 6-14 (1995). Difficulties arise with this technology, however, because the apolipoprotein E4 allele is only a risk factor for AD, not a disease marker. It is absent in many AD patients and present in many non-demented elderly people. Bird, Ann. Neurol. 38: 2-4 (1995).
Immunoassay methods have been developed for detecting the presence of neurochemical markers in AD patients and to detect an AD related amyloid protein in cerebral spinal fluid. Warner, Anal. Chem. 59: 1203A (1987); World Patent No. 92/17152 by Potter; Glenner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,829. These methods for diagnosing AD have not been proven to detect AD in all patients, particularly at early stages of the disease and are relatively invasive, requiring a spinal tap. Also, attempts have been made to develop monoclonal antibodies as probes for imaging of Aβ. Majocha et al., J. Nucl. Med., 33: 2184 (1992); Majocha et al., WO 89/06242 and Majocha et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,000. The major disadvantage of antibody probes is the difficulty in getting these large molecules across the blood-brain barrier. Using antibodies for in vivo diagnosis of AD would require marked abnormalities in the blood-brain barrier in order to gain access into the brain. There is no convincing functional evidence that abnormalities in the blood-brain barrier reliably exist in AD. Kalaria, Cerebrovascular & Brain Metabolism Reviews 4: 226 (1992).
Radiolabeled Aβ peptide has been used to label diffuse, compact and neuritic type plaques in sections of AD brain. See Maggio et al., WO 93/04194. However, these peptides share all of the disadvantages of antibodies. Specifically, peptides do not normally cross the blood-brain barrier in amounts necessary for imaging and because these probes react with diffuse plaques, they may not be specific for AD.
Neuritic plaques and neurofibrillary tangles are the two most characteristic pathological hallmarks of AD. Klunk and Abraham, Psychiatric Development, 6:121-152 (1988). Plaques occur earliest in neocortex where they are relatively evenly distributed. Thal et al., Neurology 58:1791-1800 (2002). Tangles appear first in limbic areas such as the transentorhinal cortex and progress in a predictable topographic pattern to the neocortex. Braak and Braak, Acta Neuropathologica 82:239-259 (1991). Arnold et al. mapped the distribution of NFT and neuritic plaques in the brains of patients with AD. Arnold et al., Cereb. Cortex 1:103-116 (1991). Compared to NFT, neuritic plaques were, in general, more evenly distributed throughout the cortex, with the exceptions of notably fewer neuritic plaques in limbic periallocortex and allocortex (the areas with greatest NFT density). By thioflavin-S staining, temporal and occipital lobes had the highest neuritic plaque densities, limbic and frontal lobes had the lowest, and parietal lobe was intermediate. Arriagada et al., Neurology 42:1681-1688 (1992). Arriagada et al. studied the topographic distribution of AD-type pathologic changes in the brains of presumed nondemented elderly individuals. Their observations suggest that most individuals over the age of 55 have at least a few NFT and plaques. Immunohistochemically defined subtypes of SP had distinct patterns of distribution with Aβ-immunoreactive plaques present in neocortical areas much greater than limbic areas and Alz-50 immunoreactive plaques being infrequent and limited to those areas that contain Alz-50-positive neurons and NFT. These patterns suggested a commonality in the pathologic processes that lead to NFT and SP in both aging and AD.
There remains debate as to whether plaques and tangles are byproducts of the neurodegenerative process found in AD or whether they are the cause of neuronal cell death. Ross, Current Opinion in Neurobiol. 96:644-650 (1996); Terry, J. of Neuropath. & Exp. Neurol. 55:1023-1025 (1996); Terry, J Neural Transmission—Suppl. 53:141-145 (1998). Evidence is clear that neocortical and hippocampal synapse loss correlates well with pre-morbid cognitive status. Some researchers suggest that disruption of microtubule structure and function, caused by the hyperphosphorylation of the microtubule-associated protein, tau, plays the key etiologic role in synapse loss in particular and AD in general. Terry, J. of Neuropath. & Exp. Neurol. 55:1023-1025 (1996); Terry, J of Neural Transmission—Suppl. 53:141-145 (1998). Oxidative damage and membrane breakdown have been proposed to play important roles in AD. Perry, Free Radical Biology & Medicine 28:831-834 (2000); Pettegrew et al., Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 826:282-306 (1997). Vascular factors including subtle, chronic cerebral hypoperfusion also have been implicated in the pathogenesis of AD. De la Torre, Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 903:424-436 (2000); Di Iorio et al., Aging (Milano) 11:345-352 (1999). While all of these factors are likely to play some role in the pathogenesis of AD, increasing evidence points to abnormalities in the processing of the amyloid-beta (Aβ) peptide, a 4 kD peptide that aggregates into a fibrillar, β-pleated sheet structure. Glenner and Wong, Biochemical & Biophysical Research Communications 120:885-890 (1984). Aβ has been proposed to play an important role in the pathogenesis of AD for several reasons: 1) Aβ deposits are the earliest neuropathological markers of AD in Down's Syndrome, and can precede NFT formation by several decades Mann et al., Neurodegeneration 1:201-215 (1992); Naslund, et al., JAMA 283:1571-1577 (2000). 2) β-amyloidosis is relatively specific to AD and closely related disorders; Selkoe, Trends in Neurosciences 16:403-409 (1993); 3) Aβ is toxic to cultured neurons, Yankner Neurobiol. Aging 13:615-616 (1992); Mattson et al., J. Neuroscience 12:376-389 (1992); Shearman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:1470-1474 (1994), a toxicity that appears to be dependent on β-sheet secondary structure and aggregation into at least oligomers. Lambert et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:6448-6453 (1989); Pike et al., J. Neuroscience 13:1676-1687 (1993); Simmons et al., Molecular Pharmacology 45:373-379 (1994). Although Aβ surely exists in an equilibrium distributed across monomeric, oligomeric and fibrillar/plaque fractions, the oligomeric form of Aβ has been strongly implicated as the key neurotoxic component. Selkoe, Alzheimer disease, edited by R. D. Terry, et al., pp. 293-310 Lippincott Williams and Wilkins, Philadelphia (1999); Selkoe, Science 298, 789-91 (2002). Recognition of the toxic effects of oligomeric Aβ has formed a basis for compromise for some opponents of the “amyloid cascade hypothesis” of AD. Terry, Ann. Neurol. 49:684 (2001). Perhaps the strongest evidence for a role of Aβ in the pathogenesis of AD comes from the finding of mutations in the amyloid precursor protein (APP) gene which lead to some forms of early onset familial AD. Goate et al., Nature 349:704-706 (1991). In addition, all familial forms of autosomal dominant AD have in common an elevated level of the more rapidly aggregating 42 amino acid form of Aβ. Younkin Rinsho Shinkeigaku—Clinical Neurology 37:1099 (1997). In contrast, no mutation in the tau protein has been shown to cause AD. Instead mutations in tau (chromosome 17) are linked to frontotemporal dementia with Parkinsonism. Goedert et al., Neuron 21:955-958 (1998). Recent evidence has shown a good correlation between the levels of Aβ in brain and cognitive decline in AD and the deposition of amyloid appears to be a very early, perhaps the first, event in the pathogenesis of AD, preceding any cognitive impairment. Naslund, et al., JAMA 283:1571-1577 (2000). Its presence may modulate a number of biochemical pathways that result in the deposition of still other proteins, the activation of astroglia and microglia, and eventually neuronal cell death and consequent cognitive dysfunction.
Data suggest that amyloid-binding compounds will have therapeutic potential in AD and type 2 diabetes mellitus. Morphological reactions including, reactive astrocytosis, dystrophic neurites, activated microglia cells, synapse loss, and full complement activation found around neuritic plaques all signify that neurotoxic and cell degenerative processes are occurring in the areas adjacent to these Aβ deposits. Joachim et al., Am. J. Pathol. 135: 309 (1989); Masliah et al., loc. cit. 137: 1293 (1990); Lue and Rogers, Dementia 3: 308 (1992). Aβ-induced neurotoxicity and cell degeneration has been reported in a number of cell types in vitro. Yankner et al., Science 250: 279 (1990); Roher et al., BBRC 174: 572 (1991); Frautschy et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 88: 83362 (1991); Shearman et al., loc. cit. 91: 1470 (1994). It has been shown that aggregation of the Aβ peptide is necessary for in vitro neurotoxicity. Yankner, Neurobiol. Aging 13: 615 (1992). Recently, three laboratories have reported results which suggest that Congo red inhibits Aβ-induced neurotoxicity and cell degeneration in vitro. Burgevin et al., NeuroReport 5: 2429 (1994); Lorenzo and Yankner, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 91: 12243 (1994); Pollack et al., Neuroscience Letters 184: 113 (1995); Pollack et al., Neuroscience Letters 197: 211 (1995). The mechanism appears to involve both inhibition of fibril formation and prevention of the neurotoxic properties of formed fibrils. Lorenzo and Yankner, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 91: 12243 (1994). Congo red also has been shown to protect pancreatic islet cells from the toxicity caused by amylin. Lorenzo and Yankner, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 91: 12243 (1994). Amylin is a fibrillar peptide similar to Aβ which accumulates in the pancreas in type 2 diabetes mellitus.
It is known in the art that certain azo dyes, such as Congo red, may be carcinogenic. Morgan et al. Environmental Health Perspectives, 102 (supp.) 2: 63-78, (1994). This potential carcinogenicity appears to be based largely on the fact that azo dyes are extensively metabolized to the free parent amine by intestinal bacteria. Cemiglia et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Com., 107: 1224-1229, (1982). In the case of benzidine dyes (and many other substituted benzidines), it is the free amine which is the carcinogen. These facts have little implications for amyloid imaging studies in which an extremely minute amount of the high specific activity radiolabelled dye would be directly injected into the blood stream. In this case, the amount administered would be negligible and the dye would by-pass the intestinal bacteria.
In the case of therapeutic usage, these facts have critical importance. Release of a known carcinogen from a therapeutic compound is unacceptable. A second problem with diazo dye metabolism is that much of the administered drug is metabolized by intestinal bacteria prior to absorption. This lowered bioavailability remains a disadvantage even if the metabolites released are innocuous.
Thioflavin T is a basic dye first described as a selective amyloid dye in 1959 by Vassar and Culling (Arch. Pathol. 68: 487 (1959)). Schwartz et al. (Zbl. Path. 106: 320 (1964)) first demonstrated the use of Thioflavin S, an acidic dye, as an amyloid dye in 1964. The properties of both Thioflavin T and Thioflavin S have since been studied in detail. Kelenyi J. Histochem. Cytochem. 15: 172 (1967); Burns et al. J. Path. Bact. 94:337 (1967); Guntern et al. Experientia 48: 8 (1992); LeVine Meth. Enzymol. 309: 274 (1999). Thioflavin S is commonly used in the post-mortem study of amyloid deposition in AD brain where it has been shown to be one of the most sensitive techniques for demonstrating senile plaques. Vallet et al. Acta Neuropathol. 83: 170 (1992). Thioflavin T has been frequently used as a reagent to study the aggregation of soluble amyloid proteins into beta-sheet fibrils. LeVine Prot. Sci. 2: 404 (1993). Quaternary amine derivatives related to Thioflavin T have been proposed as amyloid imaging agents, although no evidence of brain uptake of these agents has been presented. Caprathe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,331.
The inability to assess amyloid deposition in AD until after death impedes the study of this devastating illness. A method of quantifying amyloid deposition before death is needed both as a diagnostic tool in mild or clinically confusing cases as well as in monitoring the effectiveness of therapies targeted at preventing Aβ deposition. Therefore, it remains of utmost importance to develop a safe and specific method for diagnosing AD before death by imaging amyloid in brain parenchyma in vivo. Even though various attempts have been made to diagnose AD in vivo, currently, there are no antemortem probes for brain amyloid. No method has utilized a high affinity probe for amyloid that has low toxicity, can cross the blood-brain barrier, and binds more effectively to AD brain than to normal brain in order to identify AD amyloid deposits in brain before a patient's death. Thus, no in vivo method for AD diagnosis has been demonstrated to meet these criteria.
To date, the present inventors have developed a series of uncharged derivatives of thioflavin T as amyloid-imaging agents that exhibit high affinity for amyloid deposits and high permeability across the blood-brain barrier. Extensive in vitro and in vivo studies of these amyloid-imaging agents represented by BTA-1 suggest that they specifically bind to amyloid deposits at concentrations typical of those achieved during positron emission tomography studies. In the complex milieu of human brain, non-specific binding of the amyloid-imaging compounds is low, even in control brains devoid of amyloid deposits. At nanomolar concentration, these compounds appear not to bind to neurofibrillary tangles.
The present inventors have determined that varying substitution in different positions can increase binding affinity depending upon position of the substituent.
A need exists for amyloid binding compounds that are non-toxic and bioavailable and, consequently, can be used in therapeutics.